


∅ | Faith: Kasumi Yoshizawa

by 264feet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Gen, Mementos (Persona 5), Sibling Rivalry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet
Summary: Kasumi's starting to get worried about Sumire's mental health. Akira suggests helping in a way only the Phantom Thieves can. | A section of a Confidant.[P5R Third Semester spoilers]
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Original Yoshizawa Kasumi & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	∅ | Faith: Kasumi Yoshizawa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Psyche Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722280) by [RighteousMaximus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus). 



> I'm sure you're here because you also love Psyche Soldier, but just in case, the gist you need to know for this fic: Female P5 protag, Kasumi never died & joins the Thieves. The first parts of Kasumi's social link are the same as Sumire's in canon, and this story fills in the rest. There are developing feelings w/ Kasumi and Akira, but no getting together in this fic.

“Do you have a moment?”

Kasumi turns as if she’d been caught red-handed. The flood of students leaving school for the day break out the front doors. Akira drags Kasumi aside so they aren’t trampled.

“You’re leaving faster than Ryuji after an exam,” Akira says, with a slight smile. “I wanted to know if you had time for training in Mementos today. You didn’t respond in the group chat.”

“Oh… you know how my phone is,” Kasumi laughs, gripping her bag close to her body. “I’m… a bit busy today. Could we make time another day?”

“You’ve been busy the past week. The others are getting worried.”

Kasumi lets out another nervous laugh. “You know how it is with training! I’ll tell you what, you guys can go in without me. I’d hate to hold you all back.”

“You’re not holding us back. We’re not going in unless we can go in together, on a unanimous vote,” Akira says.

Even still, Kasumi looks ready to flee. Akira doesn’t like to be so direct, but she doesn’t have much choice.

She lowers her voice. “Kasumi… do you want to leave the Phantom Thieves?”

“No no no!” Kasumi waves her hands. “Not even in the slightest! I’d never abandon you, Akira!”

A few students glance at them as they pass by. “Yo, are those two…?” one boy snickers.

“The delinquent, sure, but the honor student?” another one laughs.

Kasumi’s face goes red. She stares down at the ground. “Let’s… go somewhere more private. I just need to send a message first.”

Cafes fill up quickly; other areas are packed with students. In the end, they decide to return to the roof of Shujin. It won’t be as far off Kasumi’s route as Leblanc and most students have left already.

“Hello!” Haru says, removing her gardening gloves. “Are we still on for Mementos?”

“Change of plans,” Akira says. “Could you let the others know, please? We need to speak privately.”

Haru glances between her and Kasumi. “Of course!” she says. Once she arranges her gardening supplies, she bows slightly and walks away.

Akira leans against the wall. “Can you tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s… Sumire.” Kasumi can’t look Akira in the eye. “She’s been struggling. Her grades started slipping, and then she stopped showing up for practice. She said she was sick at first, and that’s why she’s been eating less… but I can tell it’s a lie.”

“What do you think could be wrong?”

Kasumi bites her lip. “I… I couldn’t answer for certain.” She pumps her fists, shaking off her gloom. “Whatever it is, I’ve been doubling my effort to take care of her! That’s my responsibility as the older sister!”

“By a few seconds, I’ve heard.”

“Yeah, but still…” Kasumi’s smile wavers. “I can’t stand seeing Sumire suffer.”

She tugs at her hair. “When Kamoshida got his comeuppance, she was riding a high for a while. Then it plateaued, and it’s been a downhill since there. I’m… scared. I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“Can you think of when this might have started?”

“I don’t know. She seems to be adjusting well to Kosei…” Kasumi’s grip tightens on her bag. “During the last practice she attended, we were doing fine… Coach pulled me aside to give me some praise on a new technique, and Sumire almost had it down! But then, Sumire got sick and had to stop early...”

Akira frowns. “Maybe she’s insecure about her gymnastics?”

“That could be it! Maybe she’s just down in the dumps. I think tonight, I’ll try and remind her that we promised to reach the top of the world together.” Kasumi grins. “Thanks, Akira.”

“Anytime.”

The chains tug on Akira’s heart as her bond grows. She’s had fun with Kasumi so far doing their own personal training, picking out a present for her father, even going batting together. This feels like the first time Kasumi has trusted her with a major issue. It feels nice.

“I better get going!” Kasumi says. “I’ll see you later, okay, Aki-aki?”

“No calling me Aki-aki. You’re going to give the others ideas.”

Morgana pokes his head free. “Lady Aki-aki--” He yelps as Akira shoves him back in the bag.

Kasumi bursts out laughing. “Okay, okay. That nickname is special, anyway, so I’ll think of something else. For now, I’ll see you later, Akira.”

* * *

_Chat- Kasumi Yoshizawa, Akira Kurusu_

_KY: akira_  
_KY: i need to talk to you as soon as possible_  
_AK: ok_  
_AK: do you want to come over to leblanc?_  
_AK: i can give you some coffee and curry on the house_  
_KY: im gonna have to pass_  
_AK: it must be serious then_  
_KY: you could say that_

Kasumi briefly greets Boss on her way in and takes the stairs to the attic two at a time. Morgana takes the hint and wanders off into the alley.

Akira pats the spot next to her on the couch. Kasumi sits down after a moment, hands folded in her lap.

“Did things not go well with Sumire?” Akira asks.

A terse laugh escapes Kasumi’s mouth. It’s far different from her genuine ones that bring a warmth to Akira’s heart. “No. I’m so stupid, Akira.”

“What happened?”

“I coaxed her out of her room. I tried making dinner-- with Dad’s help, so it wouldn’t turn out too badly. I wanted to make something nice for her, like a big meal that we usually have when we’re celebrating a victory. She barely touched it.” Kasumi’s voice trembles. “I… tried to remind her that we promised to reach the top together. And I told her that I would always be there for her as her big sister, and she said that’s the problem.”

Akira places a hand on Kasumi’s shoulder. Kasumi’s hands ball into fists.

“She just snapped. She started going on about how she’s always living in my shadow, and how I’m always the one people want. _‘Kasumi, you’re out here doing fucking great at Shujin with all your new friends, people who didn’t give a shit about me, like the Student Council Prez. You must have had something to do with exposing Kamoshida and I was just his stupid little victim. You’re already on top of the world and I’m just some loser outcast.’”_

“It sounds like she was holding a lot in.”

“It just kept going on like that… how I ruined her life, just by being born.” Kasumi’s trying her hardest to choke back tears. “She… she thinks that she could die and I wouldn’t even notice. And Dad was just as stunned. Sumire tried to run out of the house, but thank god he stopped her and had her grounded, and… she’s been in her room ever since. She won’t respond to a thing I say.”

Akira squeezes her shoulder. “Kasumi, I’m really sorry.”

That’s what breaks her. Kasumi swats her hand away, tears spilling out. “Sorry for what? Sorry that I’m a monster? How could she be suffering so much without me even noticing?! And I couldn’t do a fucking thing to help her. I’m terrified she’s going to do something rash and… and all I did was run away to come talk to you. She’s right about me.”

“That’s not true. I think you both need some time.”

“It’s just… Sumi and I…” She sighs. “We’ve always been inseparable, you know? People would joke that we were like two halves of one person. I thought that if we were rivals, we were just spurring each other on. I know that I wanted to impress her because I’m older- even if it’s just a few seconds- so I’ve always worked so hard. I really wanted her to look up to me. I… never thought that was hurting her.”

“It wasn’t your intention. Even so, that doesn’t change the reality.” Akira chooses her words carefully. “What’s happened has happened. You can try to work with her, but jealousy is something that isn’t controlled by the person who someone is envious of.”

“Then you’re saying there’s nothing I can really do.” Kasumi tugs hard at her hair. “She’s barely even taking care of herself anymore, Akira. I don’t feel like there is time to just give her space and work things out.”

Akira stares at her hands. Her phone buzzes, but she ignores it. Kasumi keeps speaking. “If she gives up gymnastics because of me, I’d be heartbroken. But should I encourage her to keep going even if it’s causing her so much pain? I just don’t know what to do. I wish there was another way.”

She doesn’t want to face the possibility. But turning a blind eye to it might just make things worse. A distorted desire could grow, and grow, until it overtook the world.

“Maybe there is.”

Kasumi blinks away her tears. “What do you mean? You don’t-- no.” It dawns on her. “No, that’s out of the question!”

“She’s suffering, isn’t she?”

“But it’s dangerous! Didn’t Kamoshida want to kill himself once he had a change of heart? And they say that Madarame has just spent all his time in prison crying and not much else, not even painting, and… what about the mental shutdowns?”

“Sumire’s already at her lowest point. I think we have to try. Then again, it’s not up to me.” Akira looks Kasumi in the eye. “You’ll have the final say on this. The people whose hearts we’ve stolen have been hurting people and we had no choice. In this case, I think Sumire is most at risk of hurting herself, and there might still be another way. But… this could really help her. You’re the one who’s closest to her, so I think you should make the call.”

Kasumi clenches her fists harder until she slams them down on her lap. She releases a breath through her clenched teeth. “I don’t know if I can make that decision for her. We don’t even know if she’s in Mementos, or… worse.”

Akira’s phone buzzes again. She pulls it out of her bag to silence it, but the notification preview catches her eye.

_Chat- Yuki Mishima, Akira Kurusu_

_YM: Sorry to bother you again. This request on the Phan-site was really strange, so I wanted to bring it to your attention personally._  
_YM: It’s from a girl who said that she’s so jealous over her sister that it’s consumed her life. She wants more than anything to take her place, and she’s afraid of herself._  
_YM: She asked for her own heart to be stolen._  
_AK: sumire yoshizawa, right?_  
_YM: Right! How did you know?_  
_AK: dont worry about it._  
_AK: we’re going to handle this._

“There we go. We have her decision,” Akira says.

“Sumi… I’m so sorry. If that’s really what you want…”

“Do you want me to get the others? It’s a bit late, but I could call an emergency meeting--”

“No. I’m sorry, but I can’t drag more of the team into my personal problems. This is my mistake, and I need to clean it up myself.”

Akira narrows her eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re planning on doing this alone.”

“I need to face Sumi.”

“She might be powerful,” Akira pleads. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“If it does… I deserve it, don’t I?”

“That kind of thinking is why you’re in this situation.” Akira stands. Kasumi’s jaw drops, but Akira continues. “What are you trying to prove? That you can do this all on your own? Then you haven’t learned from this at all. You don’t need to be the strong one that everyone looks up to. Rely on us. Just going in and dying won’t help anyone, especially not Sumire-- despite what she said.”

Kasumi takes several deep breaths. She rubs her eyes on her sleeve.

“You’re right. I need to trust in you,” she says. “I know this will sound selfish, but it would just… hurt me deeply for the other Thieves’ first impression of Sumire to be like this. So, please… I’d like our team to take her heart to be as small as possible. I can open up to the others in time about this, but for now…”

“I’ll accept that. You and I can go in together, and we’ll need Morgana to help us get around. Getting lost in Mementos would be deadly.”

“Thank you, Akira.” Kasumi suddenly rises and embraces Akira. “Thank you so much. I really don’t know what I would do without you.”

Akira melts into the contact. Sometimes, she forgets how touch-starved she can be. Morgana sleeping on her doesn’t exactly count. “We’re going to do this. Just let me know when you’re ready.”

Kasumi lingers in the hug for a moment before parting. “We’ll need a calling card, won’t we? I’ll take care of that. Just be ready.”

“And, Kasumi?”

“Hm?”

“Have faith. This is going to work. After that, you and Sumire can reach the top of the world together.”

Kasumi smiles again. “I really feel like we can make it, having you on our side.”

* * *

The air in Mementos feels different. It’s as thin and tense as if they’d challenged a Palace ruler and put them on high alert. Morgana had explained it doesn’t work like that in Mementos- the owner of this ‘Palace’ is the masses- but even he seems to be nervous as they cruise toward their destination.

Maybe it’s just their imagination. Few words had been exchanged since Akira, Morgana, and Kasumi entered Mementos. Akira’s focus is solely on the wheel, while Kasumi double-checks and triple-checks their supplies. It’s been a long time since the Phantom Thieves fought as just a team of three, and Akira expects to see a lot more than just a Pixie or a Jack Frost awaiting them.

Soon, the world swirls and the tracks twist. They find themselves at a stop where Sumire’s Shadow waits.

 **“Sis. What a surprise,”** Sumire says. Her eyes glow a bright yellow behind her glasses. **“Just coming to save me again like the perfect sister you are, huh?”**

Akira stands ready for a fight, but Kasumi walks closer. “Sumi, it doesn’t have to be like this. I’m so, so deeply sorry--”

 **“Sorry? Oh, you’re ‘sorry’?”** Sumire spits. **“Sorry for what? You’re sorry that Dad loves you more? You’re sorry that our Coach only keeps me around so she won’t alienate you? You’re sorry that you’re living the life I only could have dreamed of at Shujin? Look at you, a righteous Phantom Thief. And I’m just… I’m just a Shadow. Fitting, since it’s like I’ve always been in your shadow.”**

Kasumi steps closer, dangerously close. “No, Sumi, none of that is true. You’re not in my shadow, and nobody prefers me to you. We’re not actually two halves of a whole, or the same person, or anything like that. You’re your own person, beautiful and unique and… and someone who inspires me to keep going.”

Sumire looks away. Kasumi steps closer again. “I’m begging you, please forgive me for how I’ve left you suffering for so long. I don’t want to see you hurting like this.”

“Violet, don’t get too close!” Morgana warns.

 **“You’re… right.”** Sumire sniffs. **“Come here… I feel like I’ve been so far away from you.”**

Relief washes over Kasumi’s face. She walks toward Sumire and holds out her arms for a hug.

Her instincts kick in and she flips out of the way as Sumire’s arm shoots out toward her. The Shadow’s fingers have morphed into knives, as if she had intended to cut out Kasumi’s heart.

 **“Damn it! You’re still just too fast! Faster than me! Better than me!”** Sumire wails. **“I don’t care if I’m my ‘own person’! I’m sick of being stupid, lowly Sumire! I should be Kasumi Yoshizawa! Me, not you! ME!”**

“Violet, watch out! Something’s happening!” Akira shouts.

Sumire’s Shadow melts and twists unnaturally. What remains before them appears to be a warped version of Cendrillon. Bathed in shadow, the monstrous being cries out in Sumire’s voice.  **“Kasumi… KASUMI!”**

“We’ve got no choice but to fight! Get ready, Violet!” Morgana warns.

The Thieves take their positions. Kasumi hesitates to fight back, only dodging against Sumire’s blows and aiding the others with buffs or heals. Akira focuses on dealing damage while Morgana tries to distract Sumire from her onslaught against Kasumi.

One of Morgana’s blows strikes in just the right way and knocks Sumire off her feet. The three Thieves surround Sumire and aim their weapons.

“Just say the word, Lady Joker,” Morgana says.

Akira glances up at Kasumi. Kasumi shakes her head slightly.

She grinds her teeth. “Fall back out of position! Mona, hit her with all the Garu that Zorro can handle! Violet, keep our critical rate up!”

Morgana shoots her a strange look but doesn’t question orders. The battle is long and bitter, not aided by the lack of All-Out Attacks. By the time Sumire falls, everyone’s gasping for breath.

 **“I… I knew that I couldn’t do it,”** Sumire admits, on her hands and knees. **“I couldn’t have beaten you even if you didn’t have your friends with you.”**

“I don’t know about that.” Kasumi takes off her mask again, facing her sister’s Shadow. She shakes out her ponytail behind her. “Your mental willpower is even stronger than mine. But you lost because it’s unfocused. You’re lashing out.”

Sumire’s discolored yellow eyes stare up into Kasumi’s. Kasumi holds out her hand to help her up, but Sumire ignores it.  **“That’s all I’m good for, is causing trouble for you. Go ahead, steal my heart. Take the only thing left that you haven’t stolen from me.”**

A glowing object materializes above Sumire’s Shadow. Kasumi gazes at it for several seconds before pivoting on her heel.

“No. Steal your own heart.”

Morgana’s eyes widen. “Violet? Are you--” Akira shakes her head and Morgana silences himself.

 **“What…?”** Sumire looks up. **“You’re not going to steal it?”**

“I can’t just take it. I can’t just solve this for you.” Kasumi squeezes her mask tight in her hands. “If you’re going to grow, you can’t rely on me for this. Steal. Your. Own. Heart.”

She begins walking away. Sumire drags herself after Kasumi, beginning to weep.  **“Wait! Please! Please steal my heart, I’m begging you!”**

Kasumi continues to walk. Sumire’s cries echo in the wide halls of Mementos.  **“I can’t do this alone! I can’t do this without you, Kasumi! Please… I don’t want to be alone! I don’t know how to be alone!”**

“We’re going,” Kasumi says, glancing at Morgana and Akira. Morgana nods and transforms back into a bus.

 **“No… no!”** Sumire cries. **“Kasumi… I can’t do this without you…”**

Akira gets into the driver’s seat. Kasumi hesitates.

She turns around to face her sister one last time. Sumire’s face lights up.

“Sumi… have faith in yourself. Goodbye.” Kasumi gets into the bus and closes the door.

**“Kasumi! Kaaasuuummmiiii!”**

Her cries get further and further away as they drive toward the entrance of Mementos.

* * *

True to their word, Akira and Morgana don’t mention the excursion into Mementos to the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Slowly, steadily, life marches on.

“... Don’t forget, we have to return that DVD,” Morgana says, as they stroll through the underground mall.

“Yeah, yeah,” Akira sighs. “Are you sure that watching these trashy romances is making me more charming?”

“Lady Akira! Would you doubt my advice?”

“Yes.”

Morgana yowls in protest, but Akira isn’t listening. She spies two familiar faces browsing at a clothing store. Morgana notices, belatedly, and quiets down.

“Is that…?”

“Yeah. I’m going to say hi.”

Kasumi and Sumire are so engrossed in shopping that they don’t notice Akira for a while. Sumire has an armful of garish clothing that Kasumi is pleading with her not to try on. Akira clears her throat and both of them jump.

“Akira!” Kasumi says. “Great timing! What do you think of Sumire’s… fashion sense?”

Sumire, hope in her eyes, holds up the leopard print tights and the sequined purple top. Some color has returned to her cheeks; she must be eating regularly again. Her arms and legs look toned as if she’s been practicing her gymnastics, too.

“Go try ‘em on. What’s the worst that can happen?”

Sumire lets out a whoop and runs to the dressing room. Kasumi hangs her head and sighs.

“Looks like she’s doing well,” Akira says, once they’re alone.

“Yeah!” Kasumi beams. “It wasn’t an overnight change or anything. She started by apologizing for everything she said. We… kind of cried, a lot. I don’t think she remembers what happened in, well, you know.”

“Makes sense.”

“But all of this positive change? It’s all her own hard work. I’m so, so proud of her.”

Akira grins. “It’s like you said. She has great willpower.”

At that moment, Sumire emerges from the dressing room in her gaudy outfit. She either doesn’t notice or actively ignores the snickering of other shoppers.

“Yeah… she certainly does,” Kasumi says. “Um, Sumi, I don’t think I introduced you properly. This is Akira Kurusu, my friend and senpai.”

“Oh, you’re the girl that my sister’s always rambling about,” Sumire says, a sly smile on her face. Kasumi’s eyes widen as she tries to shush her. “Yeah, she tells me aaalllll about her senpai--”

“SUMI!”

Sumire laughs as Kasumi squabbles with her. Akira rubs the back of her head, praying her face isn’t as red as it feels.

Once Sumire and Kasumi have finished their fight, Sumire bows. “Let me do this properly. I’m Sumire Yoshizawa. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise.” Akira bows back.

“Hm…” Sumire tilts her head. “I feel like I know you from somewhere…” She turns to Kasumi. “Are you sure we haven’t been introduced?”

“Um, I don’t think so,” Kasumi says.

“I just have that kind of face,” Akira shrugs. “My friend, Shiho, describes me as ‘ordinary’.”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with ordinary.” Sumire smiles, lighting up the mall. “I’ve kind of learned that recently. I’m just… happy to be me.”

Kasumi nods. “Well-said.”

* * *

“Another home run!” Kasumi cheers.

Akira gives a thumbs-up. “I’d better brush up my game.”

“Sure, at your own pace.” Kasumi wipes her brow with a towel and puts the bat aside. She sits next to Akira for a break. “You know, I was thinking.”

“On how much I suck at this?” Akira teases.

“No, silly. About everything that happened with Sumi.”

Akira nods. “I’m proud of her, too. You said she didn’t make it today because she’s out with her new friends at Kosei, right?”

“Uh-huh. Yusuke says that he’s noticed that she’s really branched out, too.” Kasumi grins. “It’s funny that they met on their own. I introduced her to the other Thieves, too. I felt like now they can see the true Sumire.”

“Do you think she knows…?” Akira doesn’t need to finish.

Kasumi taps her foot. “About our identities? I haven’t asked. We’re connected, you know? It wouldn’t surprise me if she knew who she was asking for help when she posted on the Phan-site. But, she’s happy now, and I don’t see a reason to bring it up.”

“I see.”

“You know, Akira? Just as much as you helped Sumire, you helped me, too.” Kasumi turns and looks Akira in the eye. “I realized how I’ve been so focused on my goal that I stopped caring about what it takes for me to get there, and I forgot why I wanted it in the first place. I won’t let myself turn a blind eye to those who are suffering anymore. When I do gymnastics, I’m not just doing it for fame; I want to inspire people. And as a Thief, I want to help people. Ever since this all has happened, I’ve been able to really give 110%.”

Kasumi brushes hair out of her eyes. “I guess I’m saying… I lost sight of myself for a time. But you helped me regain my faith when I was just going through the motions.”

“You did all that, the same as Sumire changed her own heart. I’ve just been here to support you along the way.”

“And I want to be there for you, too, Akira.” Kasumi grips Akira’s hands. “I promise that I won’t ever let you lose your way. I’ll always be by your side. And in your darkest moment, if you can’t have faith in yourself, reach out to me. I’ll be there.”

Radiance burns in Akira’s soul. Another set of chains shatter as she grows even closer yet to Kasumi. Kasumi’s Persona seems ready to shift, but hesitates. It feels like there’s nothing hidden between them, but at the same time, something is missing.

“I’ll be there for you, too,” Akira says, squeezing Kasumi’s hands right back. “Kasumi…”

“Akira?”

Akira can’t put a finger on it, but it feels like the moment is lacking something. Their heads are only inches apart, their intertwined fingers between them. Kasumi’s breath is hot on her face. They gaze into one another’s eyes.

The clerk coughs. Both of them squeak and scoot apart on the bench. “Did you want to pay for another round?” he asks, awkwardly.

“Uh… you know, I think we’re ready to go,” Kasumi says.

They quickly gather up their things and leave, heads down.

Once they’re out on the street, they look at one another and both burst out laughing.

“You know, I never did come up with a nickname for you,” Kasumi says.

“That’s true.”

“How about… Wild Child? Like the wild card?” Kasumi taps her chin. “Or Aki-lucky? It sounds like ‘Akira’, and you’re pretty lucky.”

Akira glances at Kasumi’s hand. It’s right there. She chickens out of reaching for it. “How about we figure one out together?”

“I like that idea.” As they walk into the crowd, Kasumi grabs Akira’s hand-- surely just to avoid losing her. “Aki-aki is cute, but I want to figure out something just for us.”

They continue their conversation as they walk home, hand-in-hand. Even as they leave the crowd, neither of them let go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please support me! https://officiallilith.tumblr.com/post/174676670574/


End file.
